Anna
by jame
Summary: Ein Mord, eine undurchsichtige Frau ... und London wartet auf Informationen. Hogan macht sich daran das Puzzle zu lösen.


**Anna**

„Schhh, da kommt jemand." Die zwei Männer drückten sich tiefer in den Schatten der Büsche, als sie die schweren Schritte der Patrouille näher kommen hörten. LeBeau war sauer. Wozu hatten sie denn Newkirk in deutscher Uniform an der Straße stehen? Damit er die Deutschen durchwinkte? Noch ein paar Schritte weiter und man würde sie entdecken.

Im nächsten Moment trat aus dem Dunkel ein Hauptmann auf die Soldaten zu.

„Achtung!" „Was machen sie denn hier? Vorn an der Kreuzung gibt es Ärger und sie beide machen einen Abendspaziergang!"

„Aber Herr Hauptmann, wir hörten Geräusche und dachten..."

„Was denken Sie, wo Sie sind? In einem Wald gibt es nun mal Geräusche. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie nur ein paar Hasen erschreckt. Jetzt machen sie, dass sie hier wegkommen. Sofort!"

„Jawohl Herr Hauptmann!" Die Soldaten machten kehrt und gingen schnellen Schrittes zurück. Niemand ließ sich gern von einem Vorgesetzten anblaffen.

Der Hauptmann sah ihnen nach, drehte sich dann um und starrte suchend in die Finsternis. LeBeau richtete sich auf und zischte: „Newkirk, du Idiot, willst Du uns vor ein Erschießungskommando bringen? Die hätten uns fast gefunden!"

„Ist doch nichts passiert", maulte der zurück. „Sie sind weg, oder?", fügte er trotzig hinzu.

Kinch hielt den kleinen Franzosen zurück. „Das könnt ihr später ausdiskutieren. Ich glaub der Laster kommt." Alle drei liefen zum Straßenrand und schauten in die Richtung, aus der der Laster kommen sollte.

Newkirk gab mit der Taschenlampe das vereinbarte Zeichen. Der LKW hielt bei ihnen. Kinch und LeBeau liefen zur Ladefläche, während Newkirk aufpasste und sich kurz mit dem Fahrer unterhielt. Ein paar Minuten später war die Straße wieder einsam und still. Kinch, LeBeau und Newkirk schlichen mit zwei Kisten zurück zum Tunneleingang und ließen ihre kostbare Fracht vorsichtig hinunter. Carter würde vor Freude große Augen bekommen, wenn er den Sprengstoff und die Zünder zu Gesicht bekam.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

„Und ging alles glatt?", fragte Hogan.

„Na klar, Colonel, keine Probleme.", antwortete Newkirk, bevor LeBeau ansetzen konnte. Newkirk warf dem Franzosen einen warnenden Blick zu und berichtete dem Colonel dann von seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Fahrer.

„Colonel, wir haben leider nur einen Teil der Informationen."

„Was? Wieso? Ist was Schiefgelaufen?"

„Schneewittchen hatte nur diesen Teil. Der andere Teil kommt heute Nacht erst in Hammelburg an. Wir müssen morgen noch mal raus. Wann und wo, wird noch gefunkt."

„Großartig. Die wissen schon, dass wir in 'nem Kriegsgefangenenlager sitzen."

„Es hilft alles nichts, LeBeau. London braucht die Pläne dringenst. Aber wieso setzt der Untergrund zwei Agenten dafür ein?"

„Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme meinte Schneewittchen. Sein Teil der Information ist ohne den anderen nutzlos und umgekehrt.", erklärte Newkirk. „Die Gestapo verstärkt ihre Suche. In den letzten Tagen wurden einige Mitglieder verhaftet. Der Plan musste geändert werden."

„Na schön. Kinch, gib' mir Bescheid, sobald etwas reinkommt."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan beschloss dieses Mal alleine nach Hammelburg zu gehen. Die anderen sollten sich diese Nacht ruhig ausruhen. Es würden demnächst wieder genug Aufträge für sie kommen. Er sollte seinen Kontakt „Wilhelm Tell" um zehn in der Bänkelgasse treffen. Hogan war etwa 30 Minuten zu früh am Treffpunkt, aber so konnte er sich ein gutes Versteck suchen und alle Aktivitäten im Blick behalten.

Bald nachdem er sich eingerichtet hatte, näherten sich Schritte. Der Mann blieb fast am Ende der Gasse stehen. Kurz darauf kam eine weitere Person um die Ecke. Die beiden schienen miteinander zu diskutieren, wie Hogan aus den Gesten erraten konnte. Plötzlich stieß der erste Mann sein Gegenüber heftig von sich und Hogan hörte ein gepresstes „Niemals!". Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Der Zurückgestoßene holte mit einer raschen Handbewegung eine Pistole aus seiner Tasche und feuerte zweimal kurz hintereinander in die Brust seines Gegners. Die Schüsse hallten laut in der Stille. Als der Mann leblos am Boden lag, durchsuchte sein Mörder seine Manteltaschen. Als in der Ferne Sirenen zu hören waren, die immer näher kamen, flüchtete er leise und war bald von der Dunkelheit verschluckt_. Verdammt, mach', dass du hier weg kommst! Tell wird jetzt auch nicht mehr kommen._ Gerade als Hogan sich verdrücken wollte, betrat eine weitere Person den Tatort. Sie beugte sich über den Toten. Aber es schien nicht, als ob sie etwas suchte, sondern vielmehr, als wollte sie helfen. Ihn von dort wegbringen. Aber die Sirenen kamen unbarmherzig näher und sie musste fliehen um nicht gefasst zu werden. Als die Person kurz aus dem Schatten ins Mondlicht trat, klappte Hogan die Kinnlade runter. _Eine Frau!_ Und er wusste, wer sie war! Anna Burkhardt, Fotografin beim Hammelburger Anzeiger. Als er letztens im Hausner Hof war, hatte Max, der Kellner, auf sie hingewiesen. ´Meine neue Flamme', erklärte er. ´Noch ist sie abweisend, aber ich bin hartnäckig', hatte er scherzend gesagt. Hogan spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, Max die Suppe zu versalzen, brachte aber schnell den Teufel in ihm zum Schweigen.

_Wie lange war sie schon da? Hatte sie ihn gesehen? Was hatte sie überhaupt hier zu suchen? Ein Pressetermin und irgendwas ging schief? Hat sie Fotos gemacht? Und wenn ja, wie kam er an die Bilder heran?_

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein schwarzer Wagen mit Blaulicht um die Ecke schoss und schlitternd zu stehen kam. Kurz darauf erfüllten Rufe und Stiefelschritte die Nacht. Hogan schlich sich davon, jeden Schatten und jede Nische nutzend. Viele Adrenalinstöße später erreichte er unbeschadet den Tunnel, wo Kinch schon ungeduldig darauf wartete, die Informationen funken zu können. Erwartungsvoll schaute er den Colonel an, doch der musste ihn leider enttäuschen und berichtete von dem Zwischenfall.

„Nimm Kontakt zu London und zum Untergrund auf und frag' an, wie es weitergehen soll. Wir müssen einen neuen Termin mit Tell ausmachen."

Nachdem sich Hogan umgezogen hatte, ging er wieder zu seinem Funker um den weiteren Verlauf zu erfahren. Doch diesmal hielt Kinch die Überraschung bereit. „Der Untergrund meldet: Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Tell hat sich nicht gemeldet. Sie dachten, alles ist in Ordnung. Aber sie geben Bescheid, sobald sie etwas wissen." Hogan war enttäuscht und frustriert. Er hatte auf eine einfache Lösung gehofft. „Na gut, Kinch. Ich leg' mich hin. Halt die Stellung."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem er den anderen berichtet hatte, was vorgefallen war, nahm Hogan Carter zur Seite. Über Nacht hatte er sich überlegt, wie er Anna Burkhardts Rolle in dieser Geschichte herausfinden konnte. Es war zwar etwas riskant, aber was ist schon einfach.

„Carter, klemm dich hinters Telefon und ruf in der Redaktion des Hammelburger Anzeigers an. Gib dich als Hauptmann Katter aus und bestelle Anna Burkhardt für heute drei Uhr ins Gestapo-Hauptquartier."

„Was? Colonel das kann nich' Ihr Ernst sein. Wie wollen Sie dort denn reinkommen? Und das am helllichten Tag!", unterbrach ihn Carter entsetzt und auch die anderen sahen ihn an, als sei er nicht ganz dicht.

„Ich weis, dass ein hohes Risiko besteht, aber es geht nicht anders. Wir müssen wissen, was sie dort zu suchen hatte. Und das so schnell wie möglich. Morgen Nacht steht die Fabrik bei Kleinhausen auf unserem Plan. Kann sein, dass wir dort schon erwartet werden – von den bösen Jungs aber. Vielleicht ist ja die ganze Organisation gefährdet. Es wird schon klappen Jungs."

„Es muss.", meinte LeBeau niedergeschlagen.

„In Ordnung Carter. Du weist, was du zu tun hast. Newkirk, ich brauche zwei Uniformen. Einen Major für mich und einen Dienstgrad für Carter."

„Geht klar, Colonel."

„Kinch, sag der Organisation Bescheid: sie sollen einen Wagen bereitstellen. Wir müssen vor dem Appell wieder hier sein. Hoffentlich wird's nicht zu knapp."

„Colonel, " hakte Kinch nach, „wie wollen Sie Klink beschäftigen? Es fällt doch sicher auf, wenn Sie fehlen." „Mmh, mal sehen. Am besten wäre, er hat so viel Papierkram zu erledigen, dass er gar nicht mehr aus dem Büro rauskommt."

Einige Minuten später.

„Colonel, hier ist die Anordnung, die Sie haben wollten.", sagte Newkirk und hielt ihm den Brief hin.

„Klasse, das muss heute noch in Klinks Post. Sorg dafür ja?"

„Geht klar, Sir."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Eine Stunde später schlenderte Hogan Richtung Kommandantur. Nachdem er sich im Vorzimmer einige Minuten mit Hilda, Klinks Sekretärin, beschäftigt hatte, betrat er unangemeldet das Büro des Oberst.

„Guten Morgen Herr Oberst. Ein herrlicher Tag heute, nicht wahr?", begann er im Plauderton.

„Hogan", stöhnte Klink auf „was wolln Se denn nu scho wieder? Sehn Se nich, dass ich beschäftigt bin."

„Stress? Wenn Sie sich nicht so oft der Kalinke widmen würden, müssten Sie die Monatsberichte nicht alle heute machen."

„Waas? Monatsberichte? Die muss ich ja och noch machn. Und überhaupt de Kalinke hat damit nüscht zu tun. Ich sach Ihnen mal wo das Problem liegt Hogan. Heute, heute flattert mir von denen aus Berlin ne Anordnung ins Haus, dass ich ne Aufstellung der Kosten machen muss und zwar seit es das Stalag gibt. Und nu kommt's. Wissen Se, wann die das habn wolln. In zwee Tagen! Nu, wie solln ich das machen?"

„Herr Oberst, da komm ich ja gerade richtig, denn ich habe eine Ablenkung für Sie. Vergessen Sie mal Ihre Bücher.", meinte Hogan triumphierend.

„Nu, wie schön. Was isses denn?"

„Also, ich hab hier eine Liste", begann der Colonel und faltete langsam das A4-Blatt auseinander, während Klinks Augen immer größer wurden. Er wollte schon fortfahren, als Klink ihn unterbrach.

„Hogan, ich hab im Moment absolut keene Zeit für Ihre Beschwerden. Kommen Se übermorchen wieder."

„Aber Kommandant...!"

„Nischt gibts! Ich will heut nix mehr von Ihnen sehen, ist das klar?"

„Oberst Klink, ich muss mich beschweren.", empörte sich Hogan.

„Ruhe! Und weggetreten, Colonel!", damit wandte sich Klink wieder seinen Büchern zu.

Hogan zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht. Doch kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, gingen seine Mundwinkel steil nach oben. Das Problem Klink konnte er von seiner Liste streichen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kurz bevor Hogan und Carter aufbrechen wollten, wartete Kinch mit einer schlechten Nachricht auf. „Colonel, bei dem Toten von gestern Nacht handelt es sich leider um Tell."

„Was? Ein schöner Mist ist das. Und was ist mit den Informationen, die er übergeben sollte?"

Kinch zuckte mit den Schultern: "Seine Wohnung wurde bereits durchsucht – nichts. Er hatte sie wohl bei sich."

„Also hat sie entweder der Mörder oder diese Fotografin.", überlegte Hogan.

„Oder er hat sie an einem anderen Ort versteckt.", warf Carter ein.

„Das würde ich ausschließen. Schließlich wollte er in dieser Nacht die Informationen übergeben.", hielt Kinch dagegen.

„Mmh, wer weiß. Vielleicht hatte er seine Pläne geändert. Verdammt!", Hogan fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und grübelte.

„Mann, das ist ja wie in einem Sherlock-Holmes-Fall.", meinte Carter aufgeregt.

„Na dann kommen Sie Watson. Wir werden der Sache auf den Grund gehen.", antwortete Hogan sarkastisch und zog den Sergeant mit sich Richtung Leiter.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hammelburg, 14.45 Uhr

Der schwarze Wagen hielt vor dem Gestapo-Gebäude und ein Major sowie ein Hauptmann stiegen aus und eilten die Treppe hinauf. Die Wache vor der Tür stand stramm und ließ sie passieren.

Als die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und rasche Stiefelschritte zu vernehmen waren, schaute der Wachhabende an der Rezeption auf. Als er die Rangabzeichen erkannte, sprang er auf und grüßte militärisch korrekt. Der Major nickte knapp und blickte sich in der Halle um. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig. Das lag vielleicht daran, dass Major Hochstetter mit seinen Leuten ausgerückt war. Vor einigen Minuten hatte ein beflissener Bürger verdächtige Aktivitäten außerhalb von Hammelburg gemeldet. Major Hogenmaier alias Colonel Hogan gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. Der Untergrund hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

„Feldwebel, Major Hoganmaier und ich sind aus Düsseldorf angereist. Wir werden für einige Stunden eines Ihrer Büros in Beschlag nehmen. Wir erwarten eine Person mit wichtigen Informationen."

„Jawohl, Hauptmann...?"

„Katter, Hauptmann Katter.", schnarrte der.

„Jawohl, Hauptmann Katter. Ist Major Hochstetter unterrichtet?"

Nur wenige Sekunden später bereute der Feldwebel diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Ihm klingelten die Ohren und er wäre am liebsten im nächsten Mäuseloch verschwunden, so putzte ihn der Hauptmann runter.

Hogan versuchte währenddessen finster dreinzublicken und gegen ein breites Grinsen anzukämpfen. _Wie macht Carter das bloß? Kann sonst keiner Fliege was zu leide tun und dann diese explosionsartigen Wutausbrüche._ Hogan war immer wieder aufs Neue von dieser Wandlungsfähigkeit fasziniert.

Nach dem letzten gebrüllten „Ist das klar Feldwebel?", beschloss Hogan einzuschreiten. „Hauptmann, ich glaube der Feldwebel hat verstanden. Richtig, Feldwebel?"

„Jawohl, Herr Major.", antwortete dieser mit hochrotem Kopf und Schweiß auf der Stirn. Er blätterte kurz in den Unterlagen. „Herr Major, Zimmer 203 wird zurzeit nicht benutzt."

„Gut. Katter, Sie bleiben hier. Feldwebel, Sie kommen mit mir."

_Diese Hürde hätten wir schon mal geschafft_, dachte der Colonel. Carter würde Anna Burkhardt in Empfang nehmen und dann vor der Tür Schmiere stehen. Hogan war nervös. Er hatte keine Informationen über Anna Burkhardt. London hatte noch nichts geschickt. Wie konnte er herausfinden, welche Rolle sie gestern Nacht gespielt hatte?

Nachdem ihn der Feldwebel verlassen hatte, lief Hogan unruhig auf und ab. Er spähte aus dem Fenster und atmete erleichtert aus, wenn die Schritte an der Tür vorbeigingen und nicht stehenblieben. Er zweifelte inzwischen stark an seiner so „tollen" Idee. Die anderen hatten Recht, diese Aktion war zu riskant. Aber wie so oft, wollte er sich das nicht eingestehen und seinen einmal gefassten Entschluss ändern. Außerdem wusste er immer noch nicht, was genau er Anna Burkhardt fragen sollte. Außer der Tatsache, dass sie neu in Hammelburg war, als Fotografin arbeitete und letzte Nacht auch Zeugin des Mordes war, wusste er nichts Persönliches über sie. Hogan seufzte. Er hasste es, unvorbereitet zu sein.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Carter trat ein. „Major Hoganmaier, Anna Burkhardt ist hier."

„In Ordnung Katter. Lassen Sie sie eintreten.", sagte er, atmete noch einmal tief durch und zog seine Uniform gerade. Eine junge Frau mit zurückgebundenen hellbraunen Haaren betrat den Raum und blickte ihn etwas unsicher und fragend an.

„Ah, Fräulein Burkhardt. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte.", meinte er freundlich und wies auf einen der beiden Stühle. Das Ziel Hogans war es, sie so viel wie möglich reden zu lassen, um etwas zu erfahren und ein Gespür für sie zu bekommen. Also fragte er sie zunächst nach ihrer Arbeit. Zu seinem Missfallen antwortete Anna jedoch nur sehr einsilbig und ablehnend.

„Fräulein Burkhardt, wo waren Sie in der letzten Nacht?", fragte er letztendlich und beobachtete sie genau. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich leicht, aber ihre Stimme blieb ruhig.

„Also am Abend war ich in der Bar am Schillerplatz."

„Bis wann?"

„Bis gegen halb zehn."

„Und dann?"

„Dann bin ich nach Hause gegangen, denn ab um zehn ist ja Sperrstunde, wie Sie wissen, Herr Major.", antwortete sie spitz.

„Kann das jemand bezeugen?"

„Der Schankwirt kennt mich und kann Ihnen sicherlich Auskunft geben. Und was das danach angeht... Meine Vermieterin sperrt die Haustür jeden Abend um zehn Uhr ab. Vorher geht sie ‚diskret' sicher, dass alle Mieter anwesend sind. Sie respektiert die Gesetze in diesem Land und ‚sorgt' sich um ihre Mitmenschen."

‚_Und Du, respektierst Du diese Gesetze?'_, konterte Hogan in Gedanken, stellte aber weiter seine Fragen.

Während Hogan immer nervöser wurde, da ihm erstens die Zeit davonlief und er sich zweitens seiner Sache gar nicht mehr so sicher war, wurde sie zusehends ruhiger. Ihre Körperhaltung und ihr Gesicht drückten eine fast anmaßende Gelassenheit aus, so als würde sie ihn nicht ernst nehmen. _Verdammt, er war von der SS! Wenn sie sich denen gegenüber schon so verhielt, was könnte sie dann schon aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Vielleicht eine härtere Gangart_, überlegte er kurz. Aber er würde sich hüten, die sonst so üblichen Methoden der Gestapo anzuwenden. _Reiß dich zusammen Robert. Du denkst zu lange nach. Tu was!_ Also konzentrierte er sich wieder und schaute sie finster an. Sie sah ihn etwas spöttisch von unten herauf an und lächelte leicht. _Das alles schien sie zu amüsieren! Nahm sie ihm den SS-Major nicht ab? Hatte sie sein Spiel längst durchschaut? Aber sie konnte ihn gestern Nacht unmöglich gesehen haben!_ So ganz nebenbei fiel ihm auf, dass sie interessante Augen hatte. Smaragdgrün mit einem dunkleren Rand. Und ein durchaus süßes Lächeln, das er nur zu gern erwidern würde. Wieder musste er sich zwingen zum eigentlichen Problem zurückzukehren. Er starrte sie ja an wie ein Schuljunge. Aber zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte er jetzt eine gewisse Unruhe in ihrem Blick. _Hatte sie das Mustern nervös gemacht? Hatte er sie nervös gemacht?_ Ein ganz angenehmer Gedanke.

„Hören Sie, wollen Sie mich eigentlich noch lange ‚befragen'?", fragte sie mit kühler Stimme, in der ein sarkastischer Unterton mitschwang. „Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht behilflich sein, Herr Major. Wie gesagt, ich war zu besagter Zeit nicht in der Bänkelgasse. Und ne Zwillingsschwester habe ich auch nicht.", fügte sie frech hinzu, schien sich dann aber gleich auf die Lippen zu beißen und innerlich zu schelten. Hogan schwieg ein paar Sekunden und sah sie forschend an. Diesmal wich sie seinem Blick aus.

„Sie können gehen", antwortete er ebenso kühl, „aber verlassen Sie die Stadt besser nicht..." Sie sah aus als wolle sie etwas erwidern, nickte dann aber nur kurz und stand auf. „Herr Major", sagte sie und hatte schon die Klinke in der Hand.

„Ach, Fräulein Burkhardt, ich würde mich freuen, Sie heute Abend um acht im Hausner Hof zu sehen. Vielleicht sind mir bis dahin neue Fragen eingefallen." Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen, nickte dann und verließ den Raum ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Auch Hogan musste langsam von hier verschwinden. Es war pures Glück, dass sie keiner gestört hatte.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

„Warum treffen Sie sich noch mal mit ihr, Colonel? Und dann auch noch in Zivil. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Sie ist viel zu gefährlich!"

„In Zivil fall' ich weniger auf und vielleicht ist sie in so einer Atmosphäre nicht so zugeknöpft."

„Sie wollen sie doch bloß wiedersehen, Colonel.", spottete LeBeau. Hogan verzog leicht das Gesicht, zog es aber vor nicht darauf zu antworten. Aber insgeheim musste er zugeben, dass er sich auf das Treffen fast schon freute. „So hübsch also", fiel Newkirk mit ein. „Ich wette, d..." Er sah, wie der Colonel die Augenbrauen hochzog und beschloss lieber den Mund zu halten.

„Morgen Nacht muss die Sache über die Bühne gehen und ich weiß weder, wer Tell auf dem Gewissen hat, noch welche Rolle sie bei dieser Sache spielt. Kannte sie Tell? Kennt sie den Mörder? Wenn ich weiß, wo sie steht, dann kommen wir bei diesem Rätsel vielleicht ein Stück weiter." Dann drehte er sich um und ging in sein Büro. Bis heute Abend musste er sich noch einiges einfallen lassen. Die anderen warfen sich nur vielsagende Blicke zu. Als ob das der einzige Grund ist, schienen diese zu sagen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Als Hogan den Hausner Hof kurz nach acht betrat, war Anna noch nicht da. _Hoffentlich kommt sie überhaupt_, dachte er leicht nervös und setzte sich an die Bar. _Sie muss einfach kommen!_ Ein paar Minuten später tippte ihm jemand leicht auf den Arm. Er fuhr hoch und blickte in die neugierigen, aber auch abwartenden Augen von Anna Burkhardt. Sie lächelte belustigt und fragte spöttisch: „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht beim Fragen ausdenken?" Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Denn genau das hatte er gemacht, krampfhaft versucht ein paar Fragen zu finden. Er musste sie wohl etwas entgeistert angesehen haben, denn sie sagte versöhnlich: „Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Major, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen."

„Oh, nein, nein, das haben Sie nicht. Sie hatten ja Recht mit dem, was Sie sagten.", beeilte er sich zu sagen und lächelte, als er ihren verwunderten Blick sah.

Beide bemühten sich leichte Konversation zu machen. Als Hogan das bemerkte, wunderte er sich. _Wieso schien sie nicht abgeneigt, mit ihm zu plaudern? Sie musste sich doch auch fragen, warum er nicht zur Sache kam._

Nach dem Essen sah er seine Chance gekommen. Anna wirkte entspannt und schien ihn nicht mehr nur als Major der SS zu sehen.

„Ich wollte noch einmal auf heute Nachmittag zurückkommen," begann er. Sie lehnte sich langsam zurück und blickte ihm fest in die Augen, die Hogan wieder einmal gefangen nahmen.

„Nur zu, schießen sie los.", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und diesem etwas spöttischen Lächeln.

„Warum haben Sie meine ‚Einladung' angenommen?" Ihr Lächeln verschwand, sie wurde ernst und dachte einen Moment nach. „Nun, Sie verdächtigen mich... Nein, lassen Sie es mich anders formulieren: Ich dachte, ich kann herausfinden, warum Sie sich so stark für mich und darüber, was ich letzte Nacht getan habe, interessieren. Sie werden sicher nicht grundlos all diese Fragen stellen.", antwortete sie und sah Hogan bei ihrer letzten Bemerkung fragend an.

„Damit haben Sie durchaus recht, Fräulein Burkhardt.", meinte Hogan unverbindlich und fügte hinzu: „Sagt Ihnen der Name Lutz Wanders etwas?" – Der Untergrund hatte ihnen endlich den richtigen Namen Tells geben können. – Anna erblasste, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Wer? Lutz Wanders?...Nein, tut mir leid, das sagt mir im Moment nichts. Sollte ich ihn kennen?"

Hogan jubelte innerlich auf. Endlich hatte er einen Anhaltspunkt. Sie hatte Tell gekannt. „Ich dachte, dass Sie ihn vielleicht kennen. Er arbeitet bei der Zeitung in Düsseldorf auch als Fotograf. Ich habe ihn schon ein paar mal getroffen und dachte, dass sie - als Kollegen sozusagen - ...", log er.

„Oh, ach so", unterbrach ihn Anna scheinbar erleichtert. „Ich kenne nicht jeden Fotografen, wissen Sie. Ich bin noch nicht so lange in dieser Region.", meinte sie entschuldigend.

Hogan beschloss wieder auf unverfänglichere Themen auszuweichen. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft und es war schon zu lange her, dass er mit einer Frau in einem Restaurant gesessen hatte.

Als Hogan ins Lager zurückkehrte, fühlte er sich seltsam beschwingt. Er hatte Anna noch nach Hause begleitet und obwohl nicht viel gesprochen wurde, war das Schweigen nicht unangenehm gewesen. Leider nagte die Stimme der Vernunft an ihm. Er wusste jetzt, dass Anna Burkhardt Tell gekannte hatte. Damit fügte er dem Puzzle zwar ein Stück hinzu, es brachte ihn aber nicht weiter.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Am nächsten Tag genossen Carter, Newkirk und LeBeau die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Sommers vor der Baracke. ‚Mit den wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen und geschlossenen Augen ist es viel einfacher sich vorzustellen nicht als Kriegsgefangener der Deutschen in diesem Loch zu sitzen.', dachte Newkirk. ‚Ich bin auf einer Insel in der Südsee: Sonne, Sand, eine kühle Brise vom Meer, Baracken... Nein, nein, keine Baracken. Vielmehr kleine Hütten mit Strohdächern. Ja, schon viel besser. Die Eingeboren begrüßen ihn freundlich. Aahh, Moment. Warum trugen die Eingeborenen Mantel und Stahlhelm? Und warum sahen sie alle aus wie Schultz?' Er seufzte und öffnete missmutig die Augen. „Verdammtes Lager.", brummte er. Carter und LeBeau sagten lieber nichts dazu. Wenn Newkirk diese Laune hatte, war es besser den Mund zu halten.

Als Newkirk seine Blicke durch das Lager schweifen ließ, zog die Ankunft eines Wagens am Tor seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. ‚Na ja, vielleicht könnte das ja ganz interessant werden.', dachte er. „Carter, gib' mal dem Colonel Bescheid, dass wir Gäste haben."

Einige Augenblicke später trat Hogan aus der Baracke und rückte seine Fliegermütze zurecht. Der Wagen hatte inzwischen vor der Kommandantur gehalten und Klink stakste mit Schultz im Schlepptau die Treppe hinunter. Dem Auto entstiegen zwei Männer und eine Frau. Eine Frau! Sofort kam Bewegung in die anwesenden Männer. „Mal sehen, wen wir da haben.", meinte Hogan und schlenderte über den Platz Richtung Neuankömmlinge. Diese hatten Klinks Begrüßungstirade überstanden und erklärten dem Oberst soeben ihr Anliegen.

„Ah, Hogan, Sie kommen grade richtig. Die Herrschaften hier sind von der Zeitung und nu wolln se nen Artikel übers Lacher schreiben, nicha." Als sich die drei Angesprochenen umdrehten, überlief es Hogan siedend heiß und ihm stockte der Atem. Anna Burkhardt! Aber auch sie gewann ihre Fassung schnell wieder und schloss ihren Mund. Nur ihre Augen verrieten ihre Gefühle. Sie wechselten von Überraschung zu Ungläubigkeit, dann zu Verärgerung und – stellte Hogan überrascht fest – Erleichterung.

„Nu was sagen Se denn dazu?" Klinks Frage holte den Colonel aus seinen Beobachtungen.

„Mmh, ja. Ganz toll Oberst.", antwortete er zerstreut.

„Vielleicht könnten wir auch Colonel Hogan ein paar Fragen stellen.", warf einer der Herren ein. „Aber das können wir ja später entscheiden. Zuerst werden wir uns ein Bild vom Lager verschaffen."

„Am besten ihr beginnt schon einmal mit dem Interview von Oberst Klink. Ich schaue mir inzwischen das Lager an und mache einige Fotos.", schlug Anna Burkhardt vor. „Colonel Hogan kann mir bestimmt alles zeigen." Hogan wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Was hatte sie vor?

„Nu gud, Schultz begleiten Sie Fräulein Burkhardt und Hogan." Dann zeigte Klink mit einladender Geste auf die Tür. „Komm' se meene Herren. Bei nem Gläsel Cognac lässt sich's besser plauschen."

Hogans Gedanken rasten, als er neben Anna mit Schultz im Schlepptau über den Hof lief. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich eine Vielzahl von Szenarien ab und keines davon endete erfreulich.

Die Tour durch das Lager verlief ziemlich eintönig. Auf Annas Fragen antwortete Hogan nur einsilbig. Als sie die „Turnhalle" besichtigten, fand Anna einen Grund Schultz fort zu schicken.

„Ach, Feldwebel. Ich bräuchte noch etwas aus dem Auto. Könnten Sie mir bitte den kleinen schwarzen Koffer aus dem Wagen bringen?" Ein strahlendes Lächeln und schon machte sich Schultz, nicht ohne dem Colonel einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen zu haben, auf den Weg. Der wappnete sich und war gespannt, was nun kommen würde.

Sie sah Schultz noch nach. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, schwang sie herum. Hogan sah die Hand kommen, konnte jedoch nicht mehr reagieren. Die Ohrfeige traf ihn hart.

„Au, verdammt. Was haben Sie denn für ein Problem?" Er rieb sich die Wange und sah sie böse an. Noch bevor er den Satz richtig beenden konnte, fuhr ihm Anna dazwischen. All ihre aufgestauten Gefühle, die Angst der letzten Stunden, die Ungewissheit, wandelten sich in Wut um, die sich jetzt wie ein Gewitter über Hogan entlud.

„Was ich für ein Problem habe? Das kann ich Ihnen gerne sagen. Spielen Sie Ihre Spielchen mit anderen, aber nicht mit mir. Wer sind Sie – ein Kriegsgefangener oder Gestapo? Und wenn Sie Amerikaner sind, wie kommen Sie dann hier raus? Und wenn Sie Deutscher sind, was machen Sie dann hier?" Anna funkelte ihn an, aber es hatte ihr gut getan, etwas Dampf abzulassen.

Hogan schluckte schwer. Egal wie er es drehte, er würde nicht problemlos davon kommen. Aber was, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte und sie ihn und die Operation dann verriet? Er wusste noch immer nicht, wie sie und Tell zusammenpaßten. Sie war wütend, weil er sie belogen hatte. Aber hatte er nicht auch Erleichterung in ihren Augen gesehen. Erleichterung, dass er nicht von der Gestapo war? Ein Großteil von Hogans Erfolgen basierte auf seiner Intuition und der Einschätzung von Menschen. Er beschloss auch diesmal darauf zu vertrauen.

„Nun gut." Er sah sie noch einmal prüfend an und riskierte dann den Sprung ins kalte Wasser.

„Ich bin Colonel Robert Hogan, US Army Air Corps. " Er sah, wie Anna zu einer weiteren Salve von Fragen ansetzte und hob die Hand, um den Ausbruch zu stoppen.

„Jetzt wollen Sie doch sicher wissen, warum ich Sie als Gestapomajor verhört habe, richtig?" Anna blickte ihn finster an.

„Ich war da... in der Nacht und habe alles beobachtet." Anna dämmerte es, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Sie... Sie haben es gesehen? Mich gesehen?"

„Ja, und ich musste herausfinden, welche Rolle Sie bei dieser Sache spielten. Sie kannten das Opfer? Auch seinen Mörder?"

„Nein. Ja. Ich meine, er war mein Großonkel. Das Opfer meine ich, er war mein Großonkel." Traurig und erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einen Hocker fallen.

„Aber, Moment mal.", sie sah auf, als ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, „Warum waren Sie dort? Sie wollten sich noch mit Lutz treffen, oder? Sie sind sein Kontakt gewesen, richtig? Sie sind „Papa Bär", Colonel!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie triumphierend ausgesprochen. Endlich hatte sie einen Anhaltspunkt.

Hogan schluckte. War es doch ein Fehler gewesen, ihr zu Vertrauen? Woher wusste sie, dass er Papa Bär war? „Ach, ich war nur auf meinem wöchentlichen Abendspaziergang." Er machte eine umfassende Geste. „Manchmal fällt einem die Bude hier doch auf den Kopf."

Anna unterbrach ihn. „Ich dachte, die Zeit der Spielchen ist vorbei, Colonel Hogan?", fragte sie gereizt.

„Fein, was wissen Sie Anna?"

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, kam Schultz mit der Tasche zurück. „Mei, Fräulein Burkhardt, hier is Ihre Taschen."

„Vielen Dank Feldwebel. Vielleicht sollten wir die Tour fortsetzen. Mmh, wie wär's denn mit einer der Baracken?"

„Erwarten Sie aber bloß kein Zimmer wie im „Adlon".", meinte Hogan herausfordernd.

„Oh, nur keine Sorge, Colonel. Ich denke da eher an Gesinderäume. Sind Sie das denn nicht? Unfreie, dem Willen ihres Herren ausgeliefert?", schoss sie spitz zurück.

Schultz fühlte sich unwohl. Erst hatte er die beiden allein gelassen und nun standen sich der amerikanische Colonel und die Fotografin wie Streithähne gegenüber. Keiner bereit zurückzustecken.

„Colonel Hogan, so benimmt sich ein Gentleman nicht.", tadelte er.

„Und eine Lady nich so wie sie.", kam es trotzig zurück.

„Ha, ich hab ja noch nicht mal den Anspruch ne Lady zu sein.", rief Anna entrüstet.

„Ja, dem würden Sie auch niemals gerecht werden.", frotzelte Hogan zurück.

„Colonel Hogan!", Schultz platzte der Kragen. „Genug jetzt! Sie werden sofort aufhören sich wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen."

„Aber er hat..."

„Aber sie hat doch..."

„Kein ‚Aber...'. Wir werden jetzt eine Baracke besichtigen und Sie werden sich wie zivilisierte Menschen benehmen."

„Wie denn, in nem unzivilisierten Land?", schnaubte Hogan.

„Colonel Hogan, haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat er's auch noch mit den Ohren oder er hört sich einfach gern reden.", murmelte Anna, aber immer noch laut genug.

„Fräulein Burkhardt!", verzweifelte Schultz. „Ich hab fünf eigene Kinder. Und ich kann nur sagen, dass ich froh bin, sie beide gehören nicht dazu. Da hätt' ich mich schon längst freiwillig an die russische Front gemeldet." Er schaute sie erzürnt an und unter seinem Blick senkten beide schuldbewusst ihre Köpfe.

„'Tschuldigung Schultzi. Ich reiß mich zusammen." Hogan gab Schultz seinen besten reumütigen Blick, der das Herz seiner Mutter immer erweichen konnte.

„Ich entschuldige mich auch Herr Feldwebel. Wir sind wohl etwas zu weit gegangen.", sagte Anna kleinmütig und blickte ihn mit großen schuldbewußten Augen an.

„Na gut.", Schultz nickte zufrieden und verkniff sich ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, als er in die Gesichter seiner zwei Gescholtenen blickte.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

„So, des is a mal a typische Baracken."

Anna schaute sich genau um und ignorierte die Sprüche und Pfiffe der Gefangenen, die ob ihres Desinteresses nach und nach verstummten. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch an dem ein paar Männer Karten spielten. Die anderen saßen oder lagen auf ihren Pritschen und schrieben, lasen, redeten oder nähten.

Schultz wollte sie schon wieder zum Gehen bewegen, als sie die Tür am Ende des Raumes erblickte und zielstrebig darauf zusteuerte.

„Und wofür ist die?", fragte sie neugierig und stand schon im Türrahmen.

„Des is Colonel Hogans Zimmer." Auf Annas fragenden Blick, fügte er hinzu: „Er is halt a Offizier."

„Ah, also doch was besseres, Colonel?", funkelte sie Hogan herausfordernd an, aber ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Es machte einfach zu viel Spaß ihn zu ärgern!

Während die anderen Hogan nur unverständlich anschauten, war Anna vollends im Zimmer verschwunden. Hogan sah dies als Zeichen, ihr Gespräch fortzusetzen. Er trat dicht an Newkirk heran und flüsterte ihm zu: „Lenkt unsere bayrische Weißwurst mal etwas ab. Ich muss noch was klären." Newkirk nickte nur und gab den anderen ein Zeichen. Er fing Schultz, der dabei war Anna zu folgen, auf seinem Weg ab.

„Hey Schultzi, wie lief's denn eigentlich mit der Kellnerin im Hausner Hof? Wie war doch gleich ihr Name? Gerta?"

„Non, sie eißt Greta, n'est-ce pas?"

„Ich dachte Gerda", fiel Carter noch mit ein. „Gretchen. Gretchen heißt sie."

Schultz bekam große Augen und fing an zu schwärmen, nachdem die anderen ihn ermunterten weiterzuerzählen.

„Ja mei, wenn die mi anschaut... Ach, da wird mir ganz anders. Und des Lächeln erst..."

Hogan hatte sich unterdessen, von Schultz unbemerkt, in sein Büro verzogen, die Tür aber nur angelehnt. Anna drehte sich zu ihm um und bemerkte seine abwartende Haltung. „Ich schätze Sie erwarten immer noch eine Antwort auf Ihre letzte Frage?" Als von ihm keine Reaktion kam, seufzte sie und setzte sich auf das untere Bett, bevor sie mit ihrer Erzählung begann.

„Also, wie schon gesagt Lutz Wanders alias Wilhelm Tell ist...war mein Großonkel. Ich weis schon lange, dass er im Untergrund arbeitet. Er hat mir immer alles erzählt. Er ist...war sozusagen meine Familie." Hier blickte sie hoch und machte eine Pause. Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, fuhr sie fort. „Mein Onkel, Lutz war allerdings auch etwas – wie sagt man – halbseiden. Er hatte Beziehungen zum Schwarzmarkt und dort einige Geschäfte laufen. Und dann beging er einen großen Fehler: er überschätzte sich. Es sollte der letzte, großartige Coup sein." Anna schüttelte den Kopf, als sie daran zurückdachte. _Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? _

„Wie dem auch sei, es ging gründlich daneben und brachte ihn in der Unterwelt auf die schwarze Liste. Dann, in dieser Nacht, vor zwei Tagen, wollte er sich mit einem von denen treffen und ein neues Geschäft aushandeln. Ich sollte sie dabei fotografieren, damit Lutz etwas gegen sie in der Hand hätte, falls es jemals dazu kommen würde... Verdammt!", sie schlug mit der Faust auf die Bettkante. „Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Wie konnten wir beide nur so naiv sein?" Sie schaute Hogan an, ihre Augen eine Mischung aus Trauer und Ärger.

„Wusste denn der Untergrund nichts davon? Von seinen Beziehungen?", fragte Hogan ungläubig.

„Doch, schon. Manchmal konnten sie es wohl auch nutzen. Aber wahrscheinlich kannten sie nicht das Ausmaß."

„Und woher wussten Sie dann von dem Treffen mit diesem ‚Papa Bär'?"

„Lutz. Als ich nach Hause kam um die Bilder zu entwickeln, fand ich einen Brief von ihm, in dem er alles erklärte. Anscheinend hatte er doch noch so viel Weitsicht. Das Problem ist nur: ich weis, worum es geht, aber ich weis nicht, wie ich Kontakt zum Untergrund herstellen soll. Leider hat er das vergessen zu erwähnen.", schloss sie mit einem bitteren Lächeln. „Können Sie mir helfen?", fragte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Vielleicht.", antwortete Hogan nur vage. Als er den aufkommenden Sturm in Annas Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu: „Warum sollte ich Ihnen denn trauen? Verräter sind in diesem Land keine Seltenheit."

Anna zuckte müde und niedergeschlagen mit den Schultern. „Wie soll ich's Ihnen denn beweisen? Sie müssen mir wohl einfach vertrauen. Ich gehe auch das Risiko ein und erzähle Ihnen alles. Sie könnten mir ruhig entgegenkommen."

„Haben Sie die Informationen zufällig bei sich?"

„Nein, sie sind..." Anna unterbrach sich, als sie laute Stimmen aus dem Hauptraum hörte.

„Schultz! Nu, was machen Sie denn hier? Fraternisieren mit dem Feind, was?"

„Aber nein, Herr Kommandant. I pass doch nur auf, das die nix anstellen."

„Aha, Sie passen also auf. Und wo ist dann Fräulein Burkhardt und Colonel...HOGAN!", Klinks Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Oh, oh, wir sollten besser wieder raus." Hogan fasste schnell einen Entschluss. „Wie ist Ihre Adresse?"

Anna wisperte sie ihm schnell zu, als sich die Tür öffnete und Klink mit Schultz im Schlepptau hereinplatzte.

Noch bevor Hogan zu einer Erklärung oder Klink zu einer Tirade ansetzen konnte, handelte Anna.

KLATSCH! Auch diese Ohrfeige saß. „Colonel Hogan, ich verbitte mir Ihre Anspielungen. Vielleicht gefällt das amerikanischen Frauen, aber ich verfüge über mehr Geist!"

Während Hogan sich verdutzt die Wange rieb –_Hätte sie nicht mal die andere Seite nehmen können!_ - , wandte sich Anna an einen benommenen Klink. „Oberst, kommen Sie. Wir machen jetzt die Bilder." Sie schnappte sich seinen Arm und ging schnellen Schrittes, Klink hinter sich herziehend aus der Baracke.

„Falls Sie es sich anders überlegen, Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden.", rief Hogan noch hinterher.

„Colonel Hogan!" Schultz sah ihn nur entrüstet und tadelnd an, bevor auch er den Raum verließ.

„Was war denn los, Sir?"

„Mann, Sie haben ja voll die rote Backe, Sir. ÄH...ich meine, Sie ...Sie haben...äh, also..."

„Ja,ja, schon klar Carter.", seufzte sein kommandierender Offizier. Er goß sich frischen Kaffee ein und setzte sich an den Tisch. Die Männer schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Während er an seinem Getränk nippte, umriss Hogan kurz die Situation.

„Sie glauben ihr?", fragte Kinch. Für ihn klang die Geschichte noch nicht recht überzeugend, aber er war sich sicher, dass sich der Colonel schon entschieden hatte.

„Ich denke, sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich werde heute Abend jedenfalls bei ihr vorbeischauen."

„Aber wir werden die Fabrik doch heute trotzdem sprengen, oder? Ich meine, ich hab doch schon alles vorbereitet.", warf Carter enthusiastisch ein und schaute Hogan mit großen Augen an. Newkirk schüttelte bloß den Kopf, es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie jemand so viel Freude am Zerstören haben konnte.

„Keine Sorge, Carter. Du hast das nicht umsonst gemacht. Wir werden nur etwas anders als geplant vorgehen, als Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Aber das besprechen wir nach dem Appell.", versicherte Hogan.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Leider hatte Anna keine Möglichkeit mehr, Kontakt mit Hogan oder einem seiner Männer aufzunehmen. Sie konnte nur darauf vertrauen, dass man Verbindung mit ihr aufnehmen würde.

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem die Reporter das Lager verlassen hatten, wurde das Tor erneut geöffnet. Doch dieses Mal entstieg aus dem Fond des Wagens ein alter Bekannter: Major Hochstetter.

Wie immer stürmte er sofort die Stufen zur Kommandantur hoch und platzte ohne zu Klopfen in Klinks Büro.

„Klink, wo sind sie?", bellte er.

„Nu, sind Se blind oder was? Ich sitz doch genau vor Ihnen."

„Nicht Sie, Klink. Die Leute vom Hammelburger Anzeiger. Wo sind die?"

„Also da sind Se zu spät, Hochstetter. Außerdem wollten die ja über mich schreiben und nich übern schwarzen Wurzelzwerg, nich ja."

„Klink!", warnte Hochstetter. „Wann sind sie denn abgefahren?"

„Och, so vor ner halben Stunde. Wieso wolln Se des denn überhaupt alles wissen. Solln die Sie och interviewen?"

„Bah. Klink, ich muß telefonieren." Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich den Hörer.

Den Helden war die Ankunft des Gestapomajors natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben. Während sie sich in Hogans Büro versammelten um zu erfahren, was Hochstetter diesmal wollte, hatte Hogan für LeBeau und Newkirk eine Aufgabe. Vor einiger Zeit hatten sie herausgefunden, dass Hochstetter oft, wenn er sehr in Eile bzw. Rage war, seine Unterlagen im Wagen liegen ließ, darauf vertrauend, dass sein Fahrer Acht geben würde.

Mit einer Kamera ausgestattet, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg und legten ihre Strategie fest. Newkirk würde den Fahrer ablenken, während LeBeau die Akten durchgehen und Wichtiges fotografieren würde. Sollte es nötig sein, war Hogan bereit Hochstetter aufzuhalten.

Als LeBeau durch die Unterlagen blätterte, fand er auch eine Akte. Als er die erste Seite aufschlug, schnappte er unwillkürlich nach Luft und schaute sich um. Er hielt sich nicht erst mit dem Lesen auf, sondern begann Seite um Seite zu fotografieren. Bald darauf verließ er vorsichtig das Auto und gab Newkirk ein Zeichen, bevor er zurück in die Baracke ging.

Die anderen hatten aus Hochstetters Telefongespräch nichts erfahren, da er keine Namen nannte und nur Befehle gab. Sie wussten, es drehte sich um die Besucher aus Hammelburg, aber was genau vor sich ging, blieb ihnen unbekannt.

Carter machte sich sofort an die Entwicklung des Filmes, während LeBeau Hogan Bericht erstattete.

„Er hat eine Akte über sie? Aber warum?" Hogan fiel es schwer nun noch auf die Bilder zu warten. Nachdem Hochstetter weg war, lief er im Tunnel vor Carters Labor ungeduldig auf und ab und grübelte. _Wenn Hochstetter eine Akte über sie hat, dann war er sicher ins Stalag gekommen um sie... Genau, um sie was? Zu verhören, zu verhaften, zu erschießen? Oder ist sie doch nur sein Spitzel? Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Verdammt! _

„Carter, wie lange dauert das denn noch!" Er wusste, er war ungeduldig und auch, dass der arme Sergeant nichts dafür konnte. Als er die Fotos dann endlich vor sich liegen hatte, schwebte die Hand mit der Lupe zögerlich über ihnen Hogan würde diese Dinge lieber von ihr erfahren, als so in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen. Doch dann schob er seine Gedanken zur Seite und begann die Gestapo-Akte über Anna Burkhardt zu lesen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Nach dem Abendappell versammelten sich alle in Hogans Büro, um noch einmal die nächtliche Mission zu besprechen.

„Mon Colonel, was stand denn eigentlich in der Akte? Ist sie ein Spitzel?"

Hogan schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Laut den Akten hat sie die Gestapo schon seit einiger Zeit im Visier. Bevor sie hierher kam, war sie in Dresden. Die Gestapo glaubt, sie hat dort mit dem Untergrund zusammengearbeitet, hauptsächlich Flugblattaktionen. Wahrscheinlich wurde es zu gefährlich und sie musste die Stadt verlassen. Hochstetter hat wohl einfach eine Routineabfrage nach Dresden geschickt, da sie neu in Hammelburg ist. Mit diesen Informationen hat er sicher nicht gerechnet."

„Also hat er vorhin Anna gesucht.", stellte Kinch fest.

„Das ist es ja", Hogan fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, „vielleicht hat er sie schon verhaftet."

„Vielleicht auch nich.", meinte Carter.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wunderte sich Kinch.

„Na ja, wenn ich das vorhin richtig verstanden hab, wollten die noch woanders hin und würden erst spät wieder in Hammelburg sein."

„Das wäre gut. Da könnte ich sie noch warnen." Hogan schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, als wolle er dieses Problem aus dem Kopf bekommen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre momentane Aufgabe: die Sprengung der Fabrik in Kleinhausen.

„Na schön, Carter hast du alles fertig?"

„Na klar, Mann...äh... Sir. Das sind erstklassige Bomben. Wenn die hochgehen, dann..."

„Schon gut, Carter.", unterbrach Hogan den Sergeant, bevor dieser sich in seinem Lieblingsthema verlor. „Lasst uns die Sache über die Bühne bringen."

Nach einem längeren, zügigen Marsch erreichten sie das umzäunte Fabrikgelände. Nachdem er die Umgebung und die Aktivitäten der Wachleute beobachtet hatte, entschloß sich Hogan fortzufahren. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu bemerken. Er signalisierte den anderen, mit ihren Aufgaben zu beginnen.

Während sich Newkirk und LeBeau nach links wandten, um sich den Fuhrpark vorzunehmen, konzentrierten sich Hogan, Carter und Kinch auf das Gebäude. Sie passierten die Wachen ohne Probleme und waren bald durch eine Hintertür in die Fabrik eingedrungen. Trotz der gestiegenen Kriegswaffenproduktion im gesamten Land, wurden hier noch nicht 24 Stunden gearbeitet, was ihnen mehr Freiraum ermöglichte und die Zahl der Opfer niedrig hielt.

„Ok, Carter, Kinch. Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist. Wir treffen uns hier in 30 Minuten wieder."

Die beiden nickten und machten sich auf den Weg. Der Untergrund hatte ihnen Baupläne geliefert, so dass sie die Bomben an strategisch wichtigen Orten platzieren konnten.

„Merde!", fluchte LeBeau tonlos und rollte schnell unter den nächsten Wagen. Es war bereits das zweite Mal, das sich ein paar Soldaten hier trafen, um eine kleine Pause zu machen. Anscheinend fanden sie auch, dass man zwischen den Lastern nicht so leicht von anderen gesehen werden konnte.

_Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich nicht fertig. Peter wird es bestimmt nicht anders gehen._ LeBeau überlegte, was er tun könnte. _Eine Ablenkung! Aber was?_ In diesem Moment vernahm er wieder schwere Schritte. Auch die Soldaten wurden still. Dann hörte er ein Flüstern: „Achtung, der Leutnant ist im Anmarsch! Verzieht euch lieber wieder auf eure Posten." „So ein Mist aber auch!", fluchte eine der Wachen und drückte wie die anderen schnell seine Zigarette aus. LeBeau sah, wie sie sich wieder davon schlichen und hoffte nun, dass der Leutnant auch wieder umkehren würde.

„Louis? Louis, bist Du hier?", flüsterte jemand.

„Peter?"

LeBeau atmete erleichtert auf, als Newkirks Gesicht in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. „Sei vorsichtig. Ein Leutnant muss hier irgendwo herumschleichen.", warnte er ihn.

Newkirk lachte leise. „Keine Sorge, das war ich. Ich wollte nur, dass die endlich verschwinden, sonst werden wir hier nie fertig."

„Bonne idée, Peter. Hoffentlich sitzt der Schreck lange genug."

Kinch kam als erster wieder zurück zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt und suchte sich ein Versteck im Dunkel um auf die anderen zu warten. Wenige Augenblicke später schrak er hoch, als Hogan sich neben ihn hockte. _Musste er sich immer so anschleichen! Wie machte er das bloß?_

„Alles gut gegangen, Kinch?"

„Ja Sir. Keine Probleme."

Als Carter fünf Minuten nach der vereinbarten Zeit noch immer nicht da war, wurde Hogan unruhig.

„OK Kinch. Du gehst schon zurück und triffst Dich mit Newkirk und LeBeau. Wenn Carter und ich in zehn Minuten nicht zu euch stoßen, geht ihr zurück ins Lager." Als er sah, dass Kinch protestieren wollte, fügte er streng hinzu: „Zurück ins Lager! Das ist ein Befehl, klar?"

„Ja Sir!", presste Kinch hervor und verließ das Gebäude. Ihm passte diese Lösung überhaupt nicht.

Hogan machte sich unterdessen auf die Suche nach seinem „Sprengmeister". Laute Stimmen ließen ihn seine Schritte verlangsamen. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Er hatte Carter gefunden. Leider war er aber nicht alleine, sondern hatte Gesellschaft: eine Wache, die ihn mit einem Gewehr in Schach hielt.

„Mach's Maul auf, hab ich gesagt!", fuhr ihn der Soldat an. „Was hast Du hier verloren? Wie kommst Du hier rein?" Carter starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an und brachte vor Angst keinen Ton heraus. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, sich erwischen zu lassen? Wieder einmal hatte er die Zeit vergessen und alles perfekt machen wollen. Auf dem Rückweg hatte er sich dann beeilen müssen und war unvorsichtig geworden.

„Was ist? Bist Du stumm oder taub?" Die Wache packte ihn am Arm und bedeutete ihm zu gehen. „Na los, andere werden Dich schon zum Reden bringen."

Carter lief der Schweiß über das Gesicht, während er überlegte, wie er entkommen könnte. Aber der Gewehrlauf in seinem Rücken, hinderte ihn einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nachdem sie um die Ecke gebogen waren, hörte er einen dumpfen Schlag, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er noch wie der Mann zu Boden sackte. Ungläubig starrte er ihn an, bis ihn ein Rütteln an seiner Schulter aufblicken ließ.

„Carter? Alles in Ordnung?" Die braunen Augen sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Colonel, es tut mir leid... Ich hab nicht aufgepasst und dann..."

„Wir besprechen das später. Jetzt müssen wir erstmal weg von hier."

Da sie damit rechnen mussten, dass die Wache bald Alarm geben würde, ließen sie alle Vorsicht fallen und sprinteten zum Ausgang, über das Gelände zurück zu den anderen. Zu ihrem Glück liefen sie keiner weiteren Wache über den Weg.

Auf ihrem Rückweg stoppten sie am Rande einer Lichtung um Luft zu holen.

„Was war denn los, mon colonél?", fragte LeBeau, nachdem sie den Weg wortlos zurückgelegt hatten.

„Ach, nur ein kleines Problem mit einem der Einheimischen.", meinte der leichthin und sah, wie Carter schuldbewusst zu Boden blickte. Auch LeBeau war das Verhalten Carters nicht entgangen und er nahm sich vor, nachzufragen, sobald sie wieder im Lager waren.

Im nächsten Moment erschütterten mehrere Explosionen die nächtliche Ruhe.

Hogan nickte zufrieden. „Gute Arbeit Jungs. Vor allem von Dir, Carter. Ein schönes Feuerwerk." Er klopfte dem Sergeant anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Danke Sir.", Carter lächelte ihn erleichtert an.

„Gut. Wir trennen uns hier. Ihr geht zurück ins Lager. Ich nach Hammelburg zu Anna, um sie zu warnen und die Informationen zu besorgen." Hogan machte eine kurze Pause. „Wenn ihr seht, dass etwas nicht stimmt, will ich das ihr kein Risiko eingeht und flieht. Ist das klar? Ihr bringt euch in Sicherheit!", fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu. Die Männer wussten, dass es sinnlos war, mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Widerwillig nickten sie.

„Viel Erfolg Sir."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Die Stadt war still, alle Fenster verdunkelt. Jeden Schatten, der sich ihm bot ausnutzend, strebte Hogan Annas Wohnung entgegen. Als er um die Ecke in ihre Straße bog, huschte er schnell in den nächsten Hauseingang. Vor ihrem Wohnhaus stand ein Wagen, die Haustür war geöffnet, ein Mann in SS-Uniform stand wartend davor. Nur wenige Augenblicke später traten drei weitere Personen ins Licht und gingen zügig zum Wagen. Hogans Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er erkannte, um wen es sich handelte. Anna ging zwischen Hochstetter und einem seiner Männer, ihre Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Als Hochstetter sie unsanft ins Auto stieß, konnte er sich nur schwer zurückhalten. Aber allein hätte er keine Chance, Anna zu befreien. Als der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen davonfuhr, stand sein Entschluss bereits fest.

Er musste sie da rausholen. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich als SS-Leute verkleiden mussten, um ins Gestapo-Hauptquartier zu kommen. Das einzige große Risiko bestand in Hochstetter. Der musste noch irgendwie abgelenkt werden, aber darüber konnte er sich auf dem Rückweg Gedanken machen. So schnell wie es ihm die Vorsicht erlaubte, lief er zurück ins Lager.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kinch trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Bis jetzt war nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert. Im Lager war es so ruhig, wie fast jede Nacht – zumindest über der Erde. Er hatte die anderen nach oben geschickt, um hier seine Ruhe zu haben und um die anderen nicht merken zu lassen, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

Als er dann hörte, wie jemand durch den Gang gelaufen kam, war er doch überrascht. So früh hätte er den Colonel nicht zurück erwartet. Sein Körper spannte sich: Irgendetwas war passiert. Colonel Hogan trat in den Funkraum und Kinch sah ihn erwartungsvoll und fragend an.

„Kinch, hol die anderen! Wir müssen noch mal raus."

Er hörte die Dringlichkeit, aber auch Entschlossenheit in der Stimme seines kommandierenden Offiziers und tat wie ihm geheißen.

Nachdem sich alle um den Tisch versammelt hatten, berichtete Hogan, was vorgefallen war und wie sein Plan aussah.

„Ich weiß, das ist alles ziemlich riskant. Und ich verstehe, wenn ihr sagt, dass euch das zu gefährlich ist. Aber ich gehe auf jeden Fall, auch allein, wenn es sein muss.", beendete er seine Ausführungen entschlossen.

„Wir sind auf jeden Fall dabei, Colonel.", sprach Kinch für alle und die anderen nickten bestätigend.

„Aber was ist mit Hochstetter?", warf Newkirk ein. „Er wird doch sicher gleich mit dem Verhör begonnen haben."

Hogan fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Ich vermute, er wird zur Fabrik gerufen worden sein. Aber ein Anruf wird das klären. Carter, ruf im Hauptquartier an und frag nach ihm!"

„Was soll ich denn sagen?"

„Na zum Beispiel, dass Du Gruppenführer soundso bist und ihn unbedingt sprechen musst. Denk Dir was aus!"

„Geht klar, Colonel."

„Newkirk, wir brauchen wieder mal Uniformen für Carter, dich und mich."

„Schon auf dem Weg, Sir."

„Kinch, wir brauchen einen Wagen. Funk den Untergrund an. Die sollen uns einen besorgen und die Koordinaten durchgeben."

„Louis, Du wirst hier die Stellung halten. Bereite alles für einen Gast vor."

„Oui, colonél."

Hogan wollte schon wieder ansetzen, als er registrierte, dass er alles gesagt hatte. Nun konnte er erst einmal nur warten.

„Colonel, Sie hatten Recht. Hochstetter ist bei der Fabrik. Dort wird er noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein."

„Gut, Carter."

Newkirk war inzwischen mit den Uniformen zurück. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten und wussten, wo sie den Wagen holen konnten, machten sich die drei auf den Weg.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

„Major Hoganmaier, ich bin hier um eine Gefangene abzuholen. Wie ist noch mal ihr Name, Schmidtke?"

„Anna Burkhardt, Herr Major! "

„Genau, Burkhardt. Die nehmen wir mit. Wo ist ihre Zelle?"

„Aber Herr Major, Sie können nicht... Ich meine, die Gefangene untersteht Major Hochstetter. Ohne seine Erlaubnis...", stammelte der Wachhabende.

Hogan zog ein Papier aus seiner Tasche. „Hier ist die schriftliche Anordnung, mir die Gefangene zu überstellen. Unterschrieben von Obergruppenführer Seidel.", sagte er gelangweilt.

Der Leutnant las sich den Befehl gründlich durch, schien aber immer noch zu zögern. Hogan wurde ungeduldig. „Leutnant, Anna Burkhardt wird schon in Berlin erwartet. Der Oberstgruppenführer hat viele Frage an sie. Ich habe nicht vor hier mehr Zeit zu verschwenden, als unbedingt nötig. Jetzt führen Sie uns zu der Gefangenen oder wollen Sie in Berlin persönlich nachfragen, ob alles seine Richtigkeit hat?", fügte er drohend hinzu.

„Nein, nein, Herr Major", bekam er hastig zur Antwort.

Zwei herbeigerufene Wachen brachten Hogan und Newkirk zur Zelle.

Als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und das Licht anging, schreckte Anna hoch. Sie schluckte und versuchte die zwei Soldaten tapfer anzusehen. Im Hintergrund sah sie zwei Offiziere der SS. Als die Wachen sie packten und hochrissen, durchzuckte sie ein solcher Schmerz, dass sie kurz aufschrie und ihre Knie nachgaben. Die Wachen zogen sie wieder nach oben. Anna biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht wieder zu schreien, aber Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„Genug", bellte einer der SS-Männer. „Sie kann alleine gehen", fauchte er.

Die Männer ließen von ihr ab und Anna stand auf wackeligen Beinen vor den zwei „Schwarzen".

Hogan musterte sie. Sie hatte eine Platzwunde über dem rechten Auge und mit ihrem linken Arm schien etwas nicht zu stimmen. Er hing schlaff nach unten. Er fühlte wieder Wut in sich aufsteigen, aber sie durften sich jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben.

Anna wagte nicht hochzusehen. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wohin sie jetzt gebracht wurde. Als sie dann aber im Freien stand, blickte sie doch überrascht hoch. Am Fuß der Treppe stand ein Wagen bereit. Es widerstrebte ihr dort einzusteigen. Sie hatte Geschichten von diesen Fahrten gehört. Fahrten ohne Wiederkehr... Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter, die Blicke der SS-Männer im Rücken. Jemand öffnete die Wagentür und schob sie überraschend sanft in das Auto. Jemand setzte sich neben sie, die letzte Tür knallte zu und sie fuhren vom Hof.

Hogan und Newkirk atmeten erleichtert auf. Alles war glatt gegangen. Hogan nahm Mütze und Brille ab, drehte sich zu Anna und fragte sanft: "Wie geht's dir Anna?" Erstaunt schaute sie hoch und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Aber... Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich...? Viel zu riskant.", murmelte sie. „Alles wegen den Informationen?" „Ähm, ja, aber auch wegen dir.", antwortete Hogan, der eine etwas andere Reaktion erwartet hatte. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich nach hinten und schloss die Augen.

„Was ist mit dem Arm?", fragte er nach.

„Ach der... Ist ausgekugelt.", meinte sie beiläufig. „Woher wusstet ihr, wo ich bin?"

Hogan gab ihr einen knappen Bericht. Dann fragte er vorsichtig: "Hast Du denen was erzählt?"

„Hältst Du mich für so schwach?", antwortete sie leise.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend. In der Nähe des Lagers stellten sie den Wagen sicher ab. Ein Mitglied des Untergrundes würde ihn bald abholen. Da die Aktion ohne Schwierigkeiten über die Bühne gegangen war, hatten sie noch einige Stunden bis zum Morgenappell. Anna fiel es schwer, wieder in Bewegung zu kommen. Einfach nur im Wagen zu sitzen und sich von den Motorgeräuschen einschläfern zu lassen, war alles, was sie wollte.

„Leider haben wir keinen Arzt im Lager, aber den Arm kann ich auch einrenken.", meinte Hogan und musterte sie besorgt.

„Lernt man das bei euch während der Pilotenausbildung?", fragte Anna ungläubig.

„Na ja, nicht wirklich.", lachte Hogan, „Aber mein Vater ist Arzt und ich musste ihm oft genug helfen. Daher...", zuckte er mit den Schultern. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass Newkirk ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Hogan gab nur wenig von seinem Privatleben preis, aber das hatte seine Gründe.

Zu zweit lotsten die beiden Anna zum versteckten Tunneleingang. Sie war viel zu erschöpft um sich über den ungewöhnlichen Eingang zu wundern. Alles war undeutlich und schien so weit weg.

„OK Newkirk, ich gehe zuerst, dann Anna und du zuletzt.", legte der Colonel fest.

„Schaffst Du das letzte Stück noch Anna?" Sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen.

„Ja, ja, wird schon gehen.", presste sie hervor, war sich da aber gar nicht so sicher.

Nachdem Hogan unten war, half Newkirk Anna so gut es ging die ersten Stufen zu meistern. Nur einarmig eine Leiter hinabzusteigen, war gar nicht so einfach. Anna biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, sich aufs Atmen zu konzentrieren. Dann spürte sie Hände auf ihrer Hüfte, die sie sicher hielten und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, darauf vertrauend sicher auf dem Boden zu landen. Aber bevor sie dort angelangte, fand sie sich erst einmal in Hogans Armen wieder, der sie nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

„OK Anna, nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann kannst du dich ausruhen.", flüsterte er ihr heiser ins Ohr und zog sie weiter, obwohl sie gleich hier an Ort und Stelle umfallen wollte.

Kinch hatte Stimmen gehört und kam ihnen entgegen.

„Kinch, hol' den Sanikasten und besorg' warmes Wasser. Sag LeBeau er soll was Warmes kochen."

„OK Colonel."

Newkirk und Hogan setzten Anna auf den nächsten Stuhl und versuchten sie munter zu halten. Kinch kam inzwischen mit den gewünschten Sachen zurück. Newkirk rückte die Lampe zurecht, um die Kopfwunde besser zu beleuchten. Anna stöhnte ob der Helligkeit und versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen, aber jemand hatte etwas dagegen.

„Newkirk, am besten Du ziehst dich schon mal um. Vielleicht braucht LeBeau auch Hilfe." Ein dezenter Wink, um so wenig Leute wie möglich hier unten zu haben, wenn er sich um Anna kümmerte.

„Kinch, du bleibst hier und hilfst mir."

„Ich werde versuchen möglichst wenig Schmerz zu verursachen, aber ohne geht's leider nicht." Braune Augen blickten sie eindringlich an. Kinch schob ihr einen Lederriemen zwischen die Zähne. Anna schloss die Augen und bereitete sich auf den Schmerz vor. Hogan atmete tief durch und handelte dann geschickt und schnell. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie stöhnte laut auf. Der Schmerz in der Schulter verebbte nur geringfügig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das Leder durchgebissen zu haben, so schwer gingen ihre Zähne da raus.

„Ich bandagiere es noch und dann kommt der Arm in eine Schlinge. Tut mir leid.", fügte Hogan noch leise hinzu. Dann widmete er sich der Wunde über dem Auge. Anna wusste nicht, wo sie hinschauen sollte. Hogans Gesicht war ganz nah an ihrem und sie konnte ihn ja schlecht die ganze Zeit anstarren, auch wenn sie das gerne getan hätte, wie sie zugeben musste.

Hogan war nervös. Aber nicht wegen der Verletzung, die er versorgte. Seine Augen wanderten viel zu oft auf ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen. Immer wenn sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, blickten beide schnell weg. _Verdammt Robert, konzentrier' dich und behandle sie so wie du's gelernt hast_, wies er sich zurecht.

Kinch, der die ganze Szene beobachtete, schmunzelte. _Wie zwei verliebte Teenager_, dachte er.

Kurz darauf kamen LeBeau, Newkirk und Carter zurück in den Funkraum und brachten Kaffee und etwas zu essen.

„Was ist denn eigentlisch genau passiert?", wollte LeBeau von Anna wissen. „Der Colonel ´at nur gesagt, Sie wurden von Hochstetter abgeholt."

„Sie waren da?", fragte sie überrascht. Die Vorstellung, dass er Zeuge ihrer Verhaftung war, war ihr peinlich. Sie sah sich nicht gern als schwache, hilflose Frau.

„Äh, ja. Ich wollte die Informationen holen und Sie warnen, aber ich kam zu spät. Leider." Anna registrierte, dass Hogan wieder vom Du zum Sie gewechselt hatte.

„Aber warum wollten Sie mich warnen? Haben Sie den 7. Sinn?"

„Ja, das auch.", warf Newkirk sarkastisch ein.

„Nein, aber er hat sich doch von Hochstetter Ihre Akte besorgt und da..."

„Carter!", rief Hogan und die anderen verdrehten die Augen, aber es war schon zu spät. Ein Blick in Annas Augen genügte und Hogan wusste, dass es jetzt ziemlich unangenehm werden würde.

„Ihr habt... Sie haben...meine Akte...Alles!" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wenn die Gestapo Akten über vermutliche Feinde des Reichs anlegte, waren sie sehr gründlich. Jedes noch so kleine Detail wurde erfasst. Alle Vorkommnisse, kleine Fehltritte, Eigenschaften genauestens festgehalten. Plötzlich wurde Anna knallrot_. Oh nein, wenn er alles gelesen hat... Das steht da bestimmt auch drin._

„Ich habe mich nur auf die aktuellen Dinge konzentriert.", beeilte sich Hogan zu sagen. Aber die Tatsache, dass auch er plötzlich mit roten Ohren verlegen zu Boden schaute, verriet ihn. Was die Sache für Anna nicht leichter machte.

„Wieso, was steht denn da drin?", fragte Carter neugierig und auch die anderen waren interessiert.

„Eine Jugendsünde, die ich lieber vergessen würde.", meinte sie leichthin.

Hogan betrachtete interessiert den Boden und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Dann räusperte er sich: "Am besten jeder von uns versucht noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Anna, ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht hier unten zu schlafen. Es wird immer mal jemand nach Ihnen sehen."

„Danke Colonel. Das ist schon OK. Besser als vor ein paar Stunden.", antwortete sie. „Und Danke auch, dass ihr mich da rausgeholt habt."

Hogan tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab.

„Ist doch selbstverständlich.", sagte Newkirk.

Während die anderen ihren Betten entgegeneilten, zeigte Kinch Anna ihre Schlafkoje. Kaum hatte sie sich hingelegt, fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

„Colonel, London hat gestern noch einmal wegen der fehlenden Informationen angefragt. Ob wir vielleicht Unterstützung benötigen.", benachrichtigte Kinch Hogan am Morgen.

„Unterstützung!", schnaubte Newkirk. „Auch ´ne Art zu sagen, die trauen uns das nicht zu."

„Anna hat sie irgendwo versteckt.", überlegte der Colonel „In der Wohnung hab' ich sie jedenfalls nicht gefunden. Am besten wir fragen sie gleich mal danach."

Anna erwachte durch ein lautes Geräusch, auf das ein „Mensch Carter, pass' doch auf!" und ein laut geflüstertes „Tut mir leid, Newkirk." folgte. Um sie herum war es dunkel und kühl. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, sie wäre immer noch in ihrer Zelle und sie fühlte Panik aufsteigen. Doch dann setzte ihr Verstand ein und sie beruhigte sich. Sie richtete sich auf und bereute sofort sich überhaupt bewegt zu haben. Es schien, als verströmte jedes Körperteil seine Schmerzwellen. Jemand räusperte sich.

„Anna? Bist du wach?" Hogan. _Also sind wir jetzt wieder beim Du_, bemerkte sie. Sie zog den Vorhang zurück und krabbelte aus der Koje.

„Na, einigermaßen gut geschlafen?", grinste Hogan sie schief an, als er ihr verschlafenes Gesicht sah. Er bekam ein gemurmeltes: „Ging schon mal besser." zur Antwort, als sich Anna an ihm vorbei Richtung Stuhl schleppte, wo sie dankbar eine Tasse Kaffee von LeBeau annahm.

„Anna, wo sind die Informationen versteckt? London ist dringend darauf angewiesen. Wir müssen sie heute Nacht haben.", kam Hogan gleich zum Punkt.

„Sie sind in der Redaktion. Ich fand dort sind sie sicherer, als in meiner Wohnung."

„Gut, also müssen wir da heute Nacht einsteigen.", überlegte der Colonel laut. „Aber das sollte ja kein Problem für uns sein, oder Newkirk?"

„Kein Problem, Sir.", sagte der etwas resigniert. „Ich sollte Gefahrenzulage verlangen."

Der Rest des Vormittages verlief recht ereignislos. Anna zeichnete einen Plan der Redaktion und beschrieb das Versteck. Hogan arbeitete weiter an seinem Plan und daran, Anna sicher aus Deutschland zu bringen.

Am Nachmittag besuchte Hogan noch einmal den Untermieter der Helden. Anna hatte die meiste Zeit geschlafen und sich ausgeruht und lief jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit rastlos im Funkraum herum. Kinch war erleichtert, als der Colonel kam und das Herumtigern aufhörte.

„Colonel, heute Nacht klappt es noch nicht, aber morgen kann es über die Bühne gehen."

„OK Kinch. Danke."

„Was? Was geht morgen über die Bühne?", fragte Anna ungeduldig.

„Deine Flucht.", sagte Hogan ruhig.

„Oh, das." Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Zu gehen. Deutschland zu verlassen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen in einem anderen Land zu leben. Hogan hätte sie am liebsten in die Arme genommen. Sie sah so verloren aus.

„Anna, der Krieg wird bald vorbei sein. Es ist nicht für immer.", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. Sie blickte ihn mit großen, traurigen Augen an – sein Herz schlug schneller – und lächelte unsicher. Dann wechselte sie abrupt das Thema.

„Kann ich nicht mal nach oben kommen? Nicht das es hier unten nicht schön ist, richtig heimelig sogar mit den Kerzen und so, aber ich bin nicht zum Höhlenmenschen geboren. Bitte, nur ganz kurz, ja?", flehte sie Hogan an. Der überlegte: _Wie würden die Männer reagieren, wenn auf einmal eine Frau in der Baracke steht? Und wenn Schultz plötzlich hereinplatzt?_ Andererseits wäre es ihm auch lieber, wenn Anna gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. „Gut, bis zum Abendappell wird es wohl in Ordnung gehen.", meinte er und war mit seiner Entscheidung zufrieden, als Anna ihm ein freudestrahlendes Lächeln schenkte.

Nachdem sie mit Hilfe von Kinch und Hogan die Leiter gemeistert hatte, sah sich erst einmal mehreren erstaunten Männergesichtern ausgesetzt. Aber LeBeau bugsierte sich gleich zum Tisch und bald darauf war sie in ein Pokerspiel mit Carter und Newkirk verwickelt. Zum Glück war es kein Strippoker, dann hätten sich Anna und Carter schon sehr bald wie Eva und Adam im Paradies gefühlt. Hogan hätte gerne noch zugesehen bzw. Anna angesehen, aber es mussten noch einige Dinge erledigt werden und so zog er sich mit Kinch in sein Büro zurück.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Nach dem Appell machten sich Hogan und Newkirk auf den Weg nach Hammelburg. Beide hatten sich Annas Beschreibung eingeprägt und waren zuversichtlich sich in den Räumen der Redaktion ohne größere Probleme zurechtzufinden.

Und anfangs schien auch alles gutzugehen. Sie schlichen unbemerkt durch Hammelburg, das Schloss stellte für Newkirk kein Problem dar und schon bald standen sie im Hauptraum. Anna hatte die Dokumente im Archivschrank versteckt. „Für die Geschichte interessiert sich garantiert niemand mehr.", hatte sie den Helden versichert. Newkirk war dabei, auch dieses Schloss zu öffnen, als Hogan ihm schnell ins Ohr flüsterte: „Da kommt jemand! Such dir ein Versteck!" Hastig suchte er seine Sachen zusammen, während Hogans Blick ständig zwischen den näher kommenden Stimmen und Newkirk pendelte. Im Dunkeln wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen, sich in dem Büro zu verstecken. Aber da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass in den nächsten Sekunden alles hell beleuchtet sein würde recht groß war, mussten sie sich nach etwas anderem umsehen.

Hogan öffnete schnell ein Fenster und sah in den Hinterhof hinab. _Zu hoch!_ Dann sah er, dass der Sims neben dem Fenster weiter führte. Sie mussten es wohl oder übel riskieren.

„Newkirk, komm her!" Der lief zum Fenster und als ihm klar wurde, was der Colonel vorhatte, zögerte er.

„Mach schon!", zischte Hogan und half Peter nach draußen. Als er folgen wollte, merkte er, dass ihm keine Zeit mehr blieb. „Bleib hier.", flüsterte er und schloss das Fenster.

„Colonel, ich..." Zu spät, er war schon weg. Newkirk stand gegen die Wand gepresst auf dem schmalen Vorsprung. _Nicht nach unten schauen. Bloß nicht nach unten sehen!_

Als sich die Tür öffnete und das Licht anging, presste sich Hogan noch weiter zurück gegen die Wand. Er hockte unter einem kleinen Ablagetisch zwischen einem Aktenschrank und der Mauer. Im ersten Moment verstand er nicht, wovon die beiden Männer sprachen. Zu laut klopfte sein Herz, rauschte das Blut in seinen Ohren, hörte er seinen Atem. Erst als er bemerkte, dass sie nichts verdächtiges gefunden hatten, beruhigte er sich und versuchte herauszufinden, worum es ging.

So weit er das heraushören konnte, handelte es sich um Mitarbeiter der Zeitung. Einer von ihnen war auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Artikel und begann nun überall nachzusehen. Hogan wurde langsam ungeduldig. Am liebsten wäre er aus seinem Versteck gekrochen und hätte geholfen zu suchen. Solange sie danach ihre Ruhe hätten. Nervös fing er an mit den Fingern zu trommeln, hielt aber kurz darauf inne und presste die Hand an seinen Körper, um seine Finger im Zaum zu halten.

Nach weiteren langen Minuten kam der ersehnte Triumphschrei. Sie hatten es gefunden! Hogan beglückwünschte sie im Stillen. _Und jetzt macht euch vom Acker!_ Kaum war die Tür hinter den Männern ins Schloss gefallen, schoss Hogan aus hervor. Leise, aber zügig lief er zum Fenster.

„Newkirk, sie sind weg. Komm wieder rein!" Leichter gesagt, als getan. Sein Körper schien erstarrt. Sein Gehirn gab zwar die Befehle weiter, aber seine Beine streikten. Wie sollte er sich denn von hier wegbewegen?

Hogans Kopf erschien wieder am Fenster. „Ist was nicht in Ordnung? Wieso kommst du nicht?"

„Ich...ich kann nicht. Es geht nicht."

Hogan sah ihn verwundert, aber auch verärgert an. Als er in Peters Gesicht sah und dessen Körperhaltung, wurde ihm jedoch einiges klar.

„OK, kein Problem Peter.", sprach er beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Schieb deinen rechten Fuß langsam zu mir und halt dich am Rahmen fest." Millimeter für Millimeter bewegte sich der Fuß langsam vorwärts. Hogan umfasste Newkirks Handgelenk. „Ich hab dich, Peter. Mach dir keine Sorgen: Ich lass nicht los." Die ruhige, feste Stimme gab ihm weiteres Vertrauen. Er kam dem Fenster weiter näher, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Öffnung stand. Als er allerdings in die Hocke ging, spürte er, dass sich sein Gewicht nach vorne verlagerte. Dann wurde er plötzlich an den Hüften nach hinten gezogen und fiel in den Raum.

„Uff!" Hogan schnappte nach Luft, als er auf dem Rücken landete und sich ein Ellbogen in seinen Magen rammte. Newkirk rollte erschöpft zur Seite, als alle Anspannung von ihm wich.

„Alles in Ordnung, Colonel?" Hogan war noch nicht in der Lage zu antworten und nickte nur.

Nach einigen Sekunden der Ruhe, widmeten sie sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe: dem Schloss des Archivschrankes. Obwohl seine Hände noch etwas zitterten, war bald ein _Klick!_ zu hören. Alles weitere war ein Kinderspiel. Und schon kurz darauf waren sie auf den Weg zurück zum Lager.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Wie so oft wartete Kinch bereits im Tunnel auf sie. Ein knappes Nicken von Hogan genügte und er aktivierte das Radio, um die Verbindung mit London herzustellen. Newkirk zog sich schnell um und eilte nach oben. Dort angekommen, freute er sich auf eine Tasse Tee. Er fand, die hatte er sich verdient.

„Gab es Probleme?", fragte Carter.

„Nein, eigentlich lief alles glatt. Der Colonel ist noch unten am Funkgerät."

Er bemerkte, dass Anna und Carter Karten spielten und konnte sie dazu überreden, es nochmals mit Poker zu versuchen.

Einigen Minuten später kamen Hogan und Kinch die Leiter hinauf und verschlossen den Tunneleingang. Sie setzten sich zu den anderen und nahmen dankbar den Kaffee von LeBeau entgegen.

„Colonel, wir brauchen neue Vorräte.", beschwerte sich der. „Schultz war hier und um ihn abzulenken, hab isch ihm Essen gegeben."

„Oh Mann, und der kann vielleicht essen!", warf Carter ein.

„Gut. LeBeau, schreib eine Liste. Wir schicken Schultz morgen einkaufen." Dann wandte er sich an Anna. „Hat er dich gesehen?"

„Nein, nur keine Sorge. Andrew hat mich gewarnt und da hab ich mich im Büro versteckt."

„Er hat also nix gesehen. Gar nix.", machte Carter Schultz nach und lachte über seine wie er fand gelungene Imitation.

„Ja, is klar Carter.", meinte Newkirk nur und verdrehte die Augen.

„Na ja, jedenfalls ist London nun zufrieden und hat endlich die Informationen.", versuchte Hogan das Thema zu wechseln, bevor die beiden mit ihrer üblichen Streiterei anfingen. „Habt ihr noch Platz für zwei mehr?", fragte er und deutete auf die Karten.

Als die Jungs ihre Pokerrunde beendeten, bemerkten sie, dass Anna neben ihnen am Tisch eingeschlafen war. Da niemand sie wecken wollte und somit nicht mehr daran zu denken war, dass sie unten im Tunnel schlief, beschloss Hogan, Anna in das untere Bett in seinem Büro zu bringen. Fürsorglich deckte er sie zu, worauf sich Anna zusammenrollte und irgendetwas Unverständliches murmelte. Nach einigen Augenblicken riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los und ging zurück zu den anderen. Nachdem sie sich noch einige Minuten unterhalten hatten, beschlossen auch die Helden, dass es an der Zeit sei, das Land der Träume zu besuchen.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

In der Nacht schreckte er hoch. Er hatte einen leichten Schlaf und registrierte instinktiv, dass sich jemand im Raum bewegte. Hogan blickte sich um und sah Annas Silhouette am Fenster stehen. Sie hatte die Läden einen Spalt breit geöffnet und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Als sich Hogan bewegte, registrierte sie das zwar, blieb aber regungslos stehen. Hogan trat hinter sie und folgte ihrem Blick.

„Sieht der Sternenhimmel in England genauso aus?", fragte sie emotionslos. Anna ließ ihm keine Zeit zu antworten. „Ich sollte hier bleiben. In England kann ich nichts für mein Land tun, weißt du.", fügte sie heftiger hinzu und drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um. Sie stand nun dicht vor ihm und obwohl ihr Gesicht im Halbdunkel lag, glaubte Hogan ein Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Anna", begann er und umfasste ihre Arme, „du hast schon viel getan. Dank dir und vielen anderen steigen unsere Chancen Hitlers Führung und seinen Wahnsinn zu beenden. Ich will, dass du nach England gehst. Dort bist du sicher."

Sie seufzte und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter, eine Hand auf seiner Brust. „Ich weiß nicht. Das alles geht so schnell."

Hogan hob ihr Kinn an und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Du hältst dich großartig.", murmelte er.

Anna hielt seinen Blick und schloss ihre Augen erst, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Die Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher, fordernder und ihre Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft. Anna konzentrierte sich nur auf diesen Augenblick. Die Umgebung und die Umstände, die sie hierher geführt hatten, waren vergessen. Morgen würde sie in ein neues Land, in ein neues Leben vielleicht, aufbrechen. Würde sie ihn denn jemals wiedersehen? Die Chancen waren gering. Sie wollte ihn, seine Küsse, seine Hände, seine Wärme. Eine letzte, im Herzen schmerzende Erinnerung an ihr altes Leben.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Noch gut zehn Minuten bis zum Morgenappell und der Colonel war noch nicht zu sehen, auch kein Laut war zu vernehmen. Kinch beschloss sicherzugehen, ob Colonel Hogan schon wach war. Als sich nach dem zweiten Klopfen noch immer nichts tat, öffnete er leise die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich an das Halbdunkel, als er durch den Raum spähte. Das obere Bett, in dem der Colonel gewöhnlich schlief, war leer. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten und er fand, wen er suchte und auch, was er schon erwartet hatte.

Beide schliefen friedlich und schienen untrennbar verbunden. Kinch wurde sentimental, konnte sich von dem Bild nicht lösen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Boden und er sah überall verstreut diverse Kleidungsstücke: Hosen, ein Hemd, ein BH, Boxershorts ... Die Realität schlug ein wie ein Blitz. Sie waren nackt! Beide! Gleich darauf schalt er sich ob seiner Naivität. _Was hast Du denn gedacht? Das sie sich wie zwei unschuldige Kinder verhalten? Du hast es doch kommen sehen. _Trotzdem sah er seinen kommandierenden Offizier lieber angezogen vor sich. Er schloss die Tür und versuchte es noch einmal mit Klopfen.

„Colonel Hogan? Colonel Hogan, Sir, in ein paar Minuten ist Appell. Sind Sie schon wach?" Er hörte ein verschlafenes „Was?" und wiederholte sein Verslein.

„OK, Kinch. Ich bin gleich bei euch."

Hogans Motivation aufzustehen war eigentlich unter Null. Sollte der Krieg doch ohne ihn weitergehen, er würde hier liegen bleiben. Doch sein Pflichtbewusstsein siegte. Er versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, um Anna nicht zu wecken. Aber alle Mühe war umsonst, als es in der Baracke laut schepperte und Anna hochschrak. Nach einigen konfusen Sekunden, realisierte sie, wo sie war und entspannte sich. Sie drehte sich um, murmelte ein verschlafenes „Morgen, Robert" und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor sie wieder zurück ins Bett fiel, sich zusammenrollte und weiterschlief.

Da sie von London keine Aufträge hatten, freute sich Hogan nach dem Appell darauf, den ganzen Tag mit Anna zu verbringen. Ihren Abschied heute Abend verdrängte er aus seinem Kopf.

Doch leider wurden seine Pläne allzu früh gekreuzt. Nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück, konnte Anna gerade noch in Hogans Büro verschwinden, bevor sie von Schultz entdeckt wurde, der in die Baracke walzte.

„Was gibt's denn Schultzi?" LeBeau stellte sich ihm gleich in den Weg.

„Kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe was essen?" beschwerte sich Newkirk.

„Ja des is ja grad des.", schnaufte der Feldwebel. „Der Kommandant möcht, dass i einen Arbeitstrupp zusammenstell. Zehn Männer braucht's um die Straße in Ordnung zu bringen. Draußen wartet a Laster. Also, kommens. Auf geht's, Buam!"

„Moment mal Schultz. Aber davon weiß ich ja gar nichts.", ließ sich Hogans Stimme über den Lärm der verärgerten Männer vernehmen.

„Ja, des hat sich auch grad erst ergeben. Der Klink hat nämlich einen Anruf gekriegt, von einem General nämlich. Und der hat sich über den Zustand der Straße beschwert. Und deshalb sollt ihr die jetzt reparieren."

„Wir sind nicht verpflichtet zu arbeiten, Schultz.", protestierte Hogan.

„Genau. Sollen es doch die Deutschen machen.", warf Carter ein. „Wir haben es kaputt gemacht. Da könnt ihr es wieder aufbauen." Danach sah er sich allerdings von Blicken durchbohrt und beschloss lieber den Mund zu halten.

„Des könnens alles später mit dem Kommandanten besprechen, Colonel. Aber er bietet Ihnen zwei Stunden länger Licht und ein Baseballspiel."

_Der General muss ihm ja ganz schön zugesetzt haben_, dachte Hogan. „Gut, Schultz. Das ist ein Angebot." Aber er nahm sich vor, Klink nach ihrer Rückkehr noch mehr rauszuleiern.

Er schickte die anderen schon nach draußen und ging noch mal in sein Büro.

„Anna, es tut mir leid, aber Du musst wieder runter in den Tunnel. Du hast es ja gehört.", sagte er bedauernd. „Ich verspreche, wir beeilen uns."

„Das wäre schön, denn ich hab noch einiges mit Dir vor.", antwortete sie geheimnisvoll und küsste ihn.

Nach einigen Augenblicken löste Hogan den Kuss widerwillig. Wenn er noch länger wegbleiben würde, käme Schultz womöglich wieder hereingeschneit. „Bis bald." Ein letzter kurzer Kuss und er eilte aus der Tür.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Da die Helden außerhalb des Lager beschäftigt waren und Anna das Tunnelsystem erkundete, blieb die Ankunft des schwarzen Autos im Lager unbemerkt.

„Klink, ich brauche ein paar ihrer Männer! Ich werde die Suche nach dieser Verräterin ausdehnen. Ich werde mich auf die Lauer legen und Warten. Und wenn ich sie dann habe, werde ich mal ausführlich mit ihr reden." Bei diesen Worten verzog sich sein Mund zu einem häßlichen Grinsen und er schlug mit seiner Faust in die andere Hand.

Klink schauderte und versuchte zu protestieren: „Aber ich brauch' die Männer hier. Wer solln sonst meene Gefangenen bewachen..."

„Bah, Klink, das ist ja wohl ihr Problem. Wollen Sie etwa eine Feindin des Vaterlandes unterstützen und sie davonkommen lassen?", fuhr der Major dazwischen. „Gewisse Leute in Berlin fänden das sicherlich reichlich merkwürdig.", fügte er drohend hinzu.

„Nein, natürlich nich. Wo denken Se denn hin. Sie bekommen die Männer und die Gefangenen hab'sch och im Griff, schließlich bin ich ja der Tiescher, nich ja."

„Ach Klink, lassen Sie mich doch mit Ihrem Geschwätz in Ruhe!", fauchte Hochstetter und stürmte aus dem Büro.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Zur großen Freude von Hogan, war die Straße schnell repariert und alle bald zurück im Lager. Den anderen war seine Ungeduld nicht entgangen und sie beschlossen in stillem Einverständnis, dem Colonel so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Anna zu ermöglichen. Beide nahmen dieses Geschenk dankbar an und waren bis zum Abend nicht mehr zu sehen.

Nach dem Appell ließ sich Kinch noch einmal die Koordinaten für den Treffpunkt bestätigen. Der Untergrund hatte mit fingierten Hinweisen die Gestapo auf der Suche nach Anna auf eine falsche Fährte geschickt. Der Fluchtweg sollte also frei sein.

Kurz nach zehn kam ein Mitglied des Untergrunds. Er würde Anna auf ihrem Weg begleiten. Der Moment des Abschieds, den Hogan so verdrängt hatte, war nun doch gekommen. Die anderen zogen sich diskret zurück und ließen das Paar allein.

„Anna, ich..." Eigentlich wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. _‚Bleib hier!´ _Aber das wäre selbstsüchtig. Stattdessen sagte er: „Wenn Du erst in England bist, dann kannst Du die Royals fotografieren oder Pubs oder Piccadilly ..."

Sie seufzte nur und sah ihn traurig an.

„Es ist sicherer dort für Dich. Das weißt Du Anna."

„Ja, ich weiß. Trotzdem..."

„Wirst Du mich suchen, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist?". In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, als sie ihn fest ansah.

Hogan erwiderte ihren Blick. „Ja, überall."

Schweigen umfing sie, während sie eng umschlungen dastanden.

Ein Räuspern holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Colonel, wir müssen aufbrechen."

Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, aber es ging nicht anders. Anna wiederzusehen war noch ein Grund mehr, dazu beizutragen, dass der Krieg schneller endete. „Ich werde bald bei dir sein!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und löste die Umarmung.

Als sich die Luke hinter ihr schloss, war er schon auf dem Weg zurück in die Baracke.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hogan schlief kaum in dieser Nacht. Er dachte ständig an Anna. Begleitete sie in Gedanken auf ihrem Weg. Hoffte, dass sie in Sicherheit war.

Am frühen Morgen – kurz nach dem Appell – kam ein Laster auf den Hof gefahren, gefolgt von einem Auto, aus dem ein Offizier der SS ausstieg und Klink entgegeneilte, der aus der Kommandantur heraustrat. Währenddessen begannen die anderen den Laster zu entladen. Sie legten fünf längliche, in Decken gehüllte Bündel auf den Boden. Einige Sekunden später erkannten alle, dass es sich um Menschen handelte. Hogan näherte sich Klink und dem Offizier. „...ja also, die drei, die Verdächtige und dann noch einer, wahrscheinlich vom Untergrund."

Hogan wurde es flau im Magen, er hatte weiche Knie und sein Herz schlug schneller. _Er kann nicht sie meinen. Das ist jemand anderes._, dachte er verzweifelt.

„Wir werden sie heute Nachmittag wieder abholen und nach Hammelburg bringen. Der Laster wird jetzt benötigt. Vielleicht sind sie inzwischen in den Arrestzellen am besten untergebracht.", fuhr der Offizier fort. „Ach ja, Herr Oberst, Sie kannten doch diese Anna Burkhardt. Das müssen Sie mir noch bestätigen. Kommen Sie!" Klink schien sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen, folgte dann aber doch zögernd.

Als Hogan ihren Namen hörte, wurde alles um ihm herum undeutlich. Erst wollte er den beiden folgen, doch dann wurde im schlecht. Er ging zurück Richtung Baracke, an seinen Männern vorbei. Als er um die Ecke war, erbrach er sich heftig. Dann setzte er sich auf den Boden, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und starrte vor sich hin. Er war leer, verzweifelt, begann sich Vorwürfe zu machen_. Ich hätte sie länger hier behalten müssen._ Er sah ihr Gesicht vor sich und konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte er sie in den Armen gehalten, sie geküsst, berührt...

Plötzlich sah er Schuhe neben sich, blickte aber nicht hoch. Kräftige Hände packten ihn und zogen ihn hoch. „Ich muss sie sehen.", stieß er hervor und versuchte sich loszureißen.

Er hörte Stimmen, aber nicht was sie sagten. Die Hände zogen und drängten ihn Richtung Baracke, in sein Büro, auf das Bett.

„Ich will sie sehen.", brach es noch einmal aus ihm heraus. Aber die Stimmen redeten weiter beruhigend auf ihn ein. Jemand drückte ihn aufs Bett und hob seine Beine hoch. Jemand deckte ihn zu. Dann war es auf einmal still. Die Stimmen und die Hände hatten ihn verlassen. Noch immer schwebte ihr Gesicht vor ihm.

_Woran hatte sie gedacht... als letztes? Wie ist sie gestorben?_ Schreckliche Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er stöhnte und wollte sie verdrängen.

Hogan hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und schwere Schritte langsam auf ihn zukamen. Klink, der beobachtet hatte, wie Hogan von den Männern zurück in die Baracke gedrängt wurde, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und musterte den Colonel durchdringend.

„Hogan, ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Sie sehen recht blass aus. Nich' das Sie mir krank werden." Doch er bekam keine Antwort von seinem ranghöchsten Kriegsgefangenen. Der starrte ihn mit leeren Augen an und musste feststellen, dass Klink auch nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aussah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hogan tonlos.

„Sie erinnern sich doch sicher noch an die Fotografin, die vor kurzem hier war. Major Hochstetter hatte sie im Verdacht im Untergrund tätig zu sein. Er hatte sie schon in seiner Hand, aber sie wurde befreit. Eine etwas verzwickte Geschichte. Nu ja, jedenfalls lief sie wohl gestern Nacht bei einer Kontrolle Hochstetter wieder in die Arme. Zusammen mit einem anderem Mann, wahrscheinlich sollte er sie aus Deutschland raus bringen. Leider versuchten die beiden zu fliehen. So weit ich weiß, schafften sie es irgendwie eine Pistole in die Finger zu bekommen und erschossen zwei ihrer Bewacher. Dann wurde der Mann von Hochstetter erschossen und Fräulein Burkhardt feuerte ihrerseits auf den Major und verletzte ihn. Als sie weglaufen wollte, wurde sie in den Rücken getroffen. Sie erlag, wie Hochstetter, wenige Minuten später ihren Verletzungen."

Ach," seufzte Klink und schien dann seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. „Sie war doch so'n nettes Mädel.", murmelte er. Hätte er Hogan angesehen, als er die Geschichte erzählte, es hätte ihm sicher die Sprache verschlagen. Die Augen des Colonels brannten vor Schmerz und Wut, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

Klink zwang seine Gedanken wieder zurück zur Realität. „Nu, Colonel Hogan, Sie bleib'n mal hübsch im Bett bis zum Abendappell. Nen kranken Kriegsgefangenenoffizier kann ich nämlich net gebrauchen." Er versuchte unbeschwert zu klingen, aber es klang nur hohl. Er wusste, dass Hogan nicht krank war, aber er weigerte sich weiter zu denken, denn das würde ihm nur mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Er verließ das Büro, nickte den Männern in der Baracke nur kurz zu und überließ Hogan sich selbst in seinem Schmerz.

Und dieser bohrende, brennende Schmerz, der ihm oft die Luft nahm, sollte noch viele Tage und Nächte andauern. Vor allem in den Nächten und Augenblicken, wenn Annas Gesicht vor ihm schwebte und er es nicht wagte die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken, um das Bild nicht zerplatzen zu lassen.

ENDE


End file.
